There are conventionally known lower leg portion impact absorbing pads for a vehicle that have a horizontal portion and an inclined portion and in which concave grooves that are elongated longitudinally are formed in the horizontal portion and the inclined portion, respectively (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-306791).